What Happens In Zurich
by sadtomato
Summary: While backpacking through Europe, Edward takes Bella to Zurich to visit his old friend, Emmett. With Bella's encouragement, the boys relive some exciting memories... and make new ones. M/M/F threesome! Collab with SingleStrand.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, y'all. This is a collaboration I did with SingleStrand to promote the Eurofornication contest. It will come off of that profile eventually, so we're posting it on our individual profiles. SS wrote the EPOV chaps and I wrote the BPOV (with plenty of suggesting, editing, etc, from each other along the way). ****This story has 16 very short chapters, and I'll post them all within a few days. Sorry for blowing up your inbox if you already read this on the Eurofornication page!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, we just send them to Europe and have them drink German beer to lower their inhibitions...**

**PLEASE NOTE: Per the summary, this story is about a threesome. If that's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip this one. :)**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Sixteen…eighteen…twenty. This is it," I call back to Bella, who is lugging her pack and dragging her feet.

"Oh, thank fuck. I'm in desperate need of a shower and a bed." She catches up to me just as I ring the buzzer and we wait for an answer in the hot, late afternoon sun.

"Ja." A short, friendly response comes crackling through the antique speaker, but I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Em? It's, it's Edward." I feel the nerves begin to build in my stomach, then add almost as an afterthought, "And Bella."

"Ja! Edvard! Come, come!"

The buzzer sounds and we enter the now-unlocked door to a small dark foyer. Our eyes adjust, revealing a narrow, steep staircase that leads indefinitely upward.

"You've _got_ to be shitting me." Bella gives me the look, the one that means I'll be carrying both packs, and maybe her, too.

"Edvard!" His booming voice carries down the stairs ahead of him, and I feel it all the way down to my groin.

Suddenly, there he is. A blast from my high school past. Emmett.

The past seven years have done him well. He's maybe an inch taller – he was always so tall – and has put on sculpted muscle mass. His hair is a bit longer on top, dirty blond and curling at the ends. Twinkling blue eyes-framed now with permanent creases in the corners from his near-constant grin-are gazing at me with excitement and a hint of expectation. Just the sight of them takes me back to the year he spent living with my family.

Before I can snap out of it and formulate a response, he's pulling me into a tight embrace, and I'm a bumbling, blushing fraction of my normally assured self.

I pull back when he lingers a second too long and clear my throat to make introductions.

"Hi Emmett! It's so great to see you. Umm…I'd like you to meet Bella."

Emmett reaches to shake Bella's hand as I pull her to my side, tightly squeezing her shoulder in reassurance, but it's too late. She's looking at me with all the curiosity in Zurich. I think she knows something's up.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"I'm exhausted," Edward says, pulling back the covers on Emmett's guest bed. "I'm so glad we have a real bed and our own room tonight." Backpacking means sleeping in hostels, using communal bathrooms, and giving up a lot of the comforts we're used to at home.

"Me too, baby," I tell him, snuggling up to him. He kisses my shoulder before reaching across my body to switch off the lamp on our bedside table. "It was so nice of your friend to take us in. He seems really..."

I pause purposefully, waiting for Edward to fill in the blanks. I know Emmett was a foreign exchange student who lived with Edward's family in high school. I know that they've traded letters and emails over the years, but that they haven't seen each other since then.

And after seeing Edward blush, stammer, and fucking giggle in Emmett's presence, I know there's something else going on, too.

"He's a good friend," Edward says, squeezing me tightly. His breath is warm on my face and smells like honey-a remnant of the sweet Basler Leckerli we had after dinner.

"Yeah?" I ask, my tone even, patient. I know my Edward-if I push him, he'll clam up. I stroke his forearm, my fingers making little swirls on the inside of his wrist. It's quiet for a minute, while I wait and Edward thinks.

"What?" he asks, sensing my lingering curiosity.

"You tell me what," I retort, lacing my fingers through his. I lift his hand to my mouth and kiss his knuckles one by one.

He breathes. Unfamiliar noises-quiet creaking, far-off footsteps, the low hum of Emmett's television-fill the silence.

"Em's just... he's..." Edward stumbles, squeezing my hand. "It's just that um... when he lived with us, he uh... well, we..."

Then it clicks. A memory surfaces, from a few years ago when my relationship with Edward was new. When we were in the confess-your-secrets, explore-your-fantasies phase. His reaction to the big, sexy Swiss stud down the hall makes sense.

"That's him isn't it? Emmett's the guy? The one you fooled around with before we met?"

* * *

><p>www. about. chculture/food/basler_leckerli. html -The recipe for basler leckerli, Swiss honey cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Why am I so uncomfortable talking about this? She is nothing but sweet about it, quietly but curiously prompting me and giving me ample time to answer.

I just can't think about him without thinking about him like that. That last night…I never would have thought it was going to end with his lips wrapped around my dick. I never would have thought that I would enjoy it, want it.

"Edward? I was asking a question." Bella's voice brings me back to the here and now. Here, in Emmett's guest bed, and now, with Bella asking question after question about my past with him.

"Umm, yeah. I'm here. What was that again?" I clear my throat and rest my chin on her head. She's lying on my chest and rubbing these lazy circles on my side. It feels amazing.

"I asked what you two had done, specifically..." Bella drifts off, as she continues what I'm sure she feels is a strange conversation.

"Oh. Well, I mean, at first it was just like, a mutual, um, jacking off kind of thing. We shared a room, and we were at that age and…I don't know, it was just this thing."

"But then, one night we took it a step further…and there was touching. It's hard to explain-it's not like we planned it." I sigh and rub my eyes, trying to think of how to tell her it was no big deal. I mean, it was kind of a big deal, but now it's really no big deal.

"Go on."

"Well, he came over to my bed and sort of gave me a hand, you know? And then, I felt like I should return the favor. That was pretty much it. Like, almost all of it."

"Almost?" I can feel Bella's eyebrows raise, but she continues rubbing my side, and I feel her circles widen, getting increasingly closer to my cock. I clear my throat again as I feel it stiffening.

"Well, we, uh, kissed a couple of times. And the night before he left, he um, he sucked me. Sucked it." God, this is embarrassing.

Bella stops the circles, leans up abruptly, and looks me right in the eye. "Really?"

I'm expecting a surprised reaction, shocked maybe. What I don't expect is that she likes it. She loves it. I don't expect that hearing about it will turn her on. That talking about Emmett will lead to the best sex of our relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Oh fuck! Bella!" Edward cries, thrusting up into me. I'm riding him hard, my hands braced on his chest, and he's gripping my hip with one hand, circling my clit with the other.

"Shhh," I remind him. "Emmett will hear us." He groans and throws his head back, biting his bottom lip. I'm so fucking close, and I know he is too.

"But you might like that," I whisper. "You want him to hear us fucking? Maybe he's listening to us, baby. Maybe he's down the hall, jerking off to those sounds you're making."

That does it for Edward. "Fuck! Yes!" he cries, thrusting sharply. He holds me tightly to him as he comes, panting and gasping for breath. I follow him, bucking against his hand and digging my fingernails into his chest as I whimper through my orgasm.

He holds me for a few minutes, stroking my hair, before I slide down to the bed and curl up into his side. I love the idea of my strong, sexy Edward and tall, athletic Emmett together; when Edward confessed to his high school experimentation, it never bothered me, but it didn't turn me on, either. This scenario, though... these two together... is making my imagination run wild.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom," I tell him, kissing his cheek. I slip out of bed, pull Edward's t-shirt on over my head, and move towards the door. "Put some pants on," he hisses.

"It's right next door," I argue, opening the door to the hallway. I stick my head out, see that the coast is clear, and tiptoe into the hallway. Just as I close the bedroom door behind me, the bathroom door opens and Emmett steps out.

"Guten abend, Bella?" he asks, stepping aside.

"Uhhhh..." I stutter, not sure how to answer him. I tug the t-shirt down to cover myself, but Emmett's wide eyes are already looking me up and down. His smile is playful, and it's really fucking sexy. He steps aside, gesturing for me to move past him, and I try to ignore the way my body is reacting to his stare.

I glance back over my shoulder before I shut the door and catch him staring at my ass. He knows he's caught, but he just shrugs and smiles at me again, winking before he walks away. I close the bathroom door and lean back against it, exhaling slowly. This is going to be an interesting weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

I am awakened by muffled laughter, the banging of pots and pans, and the smell of…sausage, I think. Rubbing my eyes and trying to tame my hair, I get out of bed and pull on the boxer briefs and pajama pants Bella so hastily ripped from my body last night. I blush at the thought of just how loud we were, how turned on it made me to do that with her, knowing Emmett was so close.

When I open the bedroom door, the laughter is echoing down the hallway. Emmett's booming voice drifts my way, laced with the light tinkling of Bella's giggles. Anxious to get to the kitchen and figure out what's so entertaining, I use the bathroom quickly and give my teeth a quick brush, then head toward the kitchen.

As I near the end of the hallway, I hear the tail-end of their conversation and stop in my tracks.

"Oh Bella. Oh fuck. Bella." Emmett is imitating my voice but in his accent, it sounds completely ridiculous, and Bella dissolves into another fit of giggles.

"Stop it! Seriously! He was … caught up in the moment," she chides while trying to regain composure.

"You weren't any better! Edvard, Edvard don't stop." Emmett's high-pitched Bella impersonation would be enough to make me join in laughing, if it wasn't for the words he has just spoken. Instead, I have to think about my grandma and baseball to prevent my dick from getting hard in these thin cotton pants.

He heard us. Every word, every sound. That's what I wanted right? A little exhibitionism, a thrill? In the light of day, I'm not sure. I'm so embarrassed, I want the floor to swallow me whole, anything so I don't have to go in there and face him.

"I guess I should go wake him up, huh?"

Shit, either she finds me standing here or I go in there immediately. I can pull this off. It's no big deal. With a deep breath, I enter the kitchen, make a beeline for Bella, and give her a thorough good morning kiss.

"Edvard! Guten morgen! I trust you slept very, very vell." Emmett winks at me when I finally look his direction, and I blush a bright crimson.

"Oh you know he did," Bella says suggestively.

Jesus, what is with these two? Am I going to have to endure their teasing all day? And why isn't Bella more embarrassed? Maybe there's a side to her I haven't seen before...maybe we can explore it together this weekend. After all, what happens in Zurich stays in Zurich.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

We spend most of the morning sightseeing, with Emmett as our guide. Edward drools over the architecture, snapping pictures of the beautiful Grossmünster church and other old buildings as we make our way through the city.

The wide, main street-the Bahnhofstrasse-is lined with expensive shops. Mostly we peek in the windows, drooling over the luxury watches, clothes, and jewelry. I pause in front of a window displaying diamond rings, most of them hideous and tacky.

Edward wraps his arms around me and looks over my shoulder. "Show me which ones you like?" he asks, nuzzling my neck. My heart beats a little faster in my chest at his question; he wants to know my taste in diamond rings? With a shaking hand, I point to the simplest one on the display.

"I like that one, but it's too big. Maybe if it was a little smaller," I tell him, images of Edward on one knee flashing before my eyes.

"Noted," he says, kissing my shoulder. He laces his fingers through mine and pulls me away, down to the cafe where our host is waiting for us to catch up.

"Would you like to have a coffee?" Emmett asks, nodding towards the cafe. The sign says Confiserie Sprüngli. I have no idea what that means, but the bright display cases full of chocolates speak my language.

"Ja!" I tell him, grabbing his hand with my free one and pulling both men into the cafe. They laugh at my enthusiasm and follow me in.

Emmett orders cappuccinos and a plate of treats, and we sit at a small table by the window, watching the crowds walk by. When Emmett bumps my knee under the table, I jump, but he doesn't move his leg away. He's been flirting with both of us all day.

The boys are catching up, talking about Edward's parents. I nibble on a chocolate truffle, listening to Edward relay a story about his brother's recent graduation party.

"Your mother made the best chicken, fried and crispy," Emmett says, sighing heavily. "I've tried to make it here, but it is never the same."

"Bella's is great, too," Edward says. He takes a sip of his cappuccino and sets the cup down, oblivious to the bit of foam clinging to his upper lip. If I were closer, I'd kiss it off him... but Emmett's between us.

He sees me staring at Edward's lip and winks at me again, his blue eyes sparkling. He lifts his hand, cups Edward's jaw gently, and wipes the foam off with his thumb. Edward's cheeks flush and he shivers at Emmett's touch. Hell, it makes me shiver. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

Emmett wants to show us more of the city, but Bella and I are both tired, so we convince him we need an afternoon nap. The walk back to his place is beautiful, but it's already getting hot outside, so I'm glad he agreed to the reprieve.

"Here we are. Nice cozy bed," Emmett says, walking us all the way to our guest room.

Bella enters the room, pulling her long hair up in a loose bun and removing her tee shirt as she goes. The camisole she has on underneath is tight and revealing, and Emmett and I are both mesmerized as she uses the tee to wipe a trickle of sweat off the back of her neck.

"Uh, thanks for today. It's been a lot of fun." I look up at him awkwardly, uncertain why he's lingering in the doorway.

"Ja. Yes. My pleasure. I'll be just here, in the den, if you need anything. Anything at all." Emmett's gaze is piercing, and I can't look away.

Looking at him reminds me of his touch not an hour ago. One minute we're talking about chicken, and the next, he's got his hands on my face, wiping foam off my lip. Fuck if it wasn't hot.

"Edward?" Bella clears her throat, and I break his stare to turn into the room.

"Thanks, Em. We'll just be napping for an hour or so, and then we'll figure out dinner. Maybe Bella can recreate my mom's fried chicken for you instead of going out. It's the least we can do for your hospitality."

"That sounds great," he says, but looks longingly between Bella and I before he turns to go. I get the feeling he is disappointed about something, but I close the door and approach the bed, pulling off my tee shirt and letting it drop to the floor.

"Babe? What was that about?"

"I'm not sure. It was almost like he wanted to come join us or something." Externally, I snort, but internally I'm gauging her reaction. This is the first that I've put voice to the thoughts I've had since breakfast. Thoughts of the three of us, doing … things – sexy things – and I'm not sure how she will respond.

"Yeah. Right." Bella snuggles into me once I'm situated on the bed and pulls a thin sheet over us.

She starts to rub those tiny circles on my side, and I know it won't be long before sleep takes me. The last thing I hear before drifting off is her sweet, soft voice.

"Although, that could be fun."


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Emmett's kitchen is tiny but well-stocked, with plenty of staples.

"Do you cook often, Emmett?" I ask him, dropping a piece of chicken into the pan of spattering oil. He and Edward are leaning against the doorway, sipping local beers.

"Ja," he says, pressing the cool bottle against his forehead. "Edvard's mum taught me how to make many dishes, and I have kept it up since then. It's one of... many things I learned in America."

Edward sputters, choking on the sip of beer he's just taken. Emmett slaps him on the back heartily. "You are okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," Edward squeaks.

The temperature of the stove is heating up the kitchen quickly. I take a sip of my beer and pull off my sweater to stay comfortable. When I toss it to Edward, I catch Emmett staring at the bare skin revealed by my tight, blue camisole.

I wait for him to look up at me, to catch my gaze, just so he'll know that I caught him. Then I turn back to my chicken.

Over dinner, Emmett tells stories about his travels, his college education, his job at one of the huge Swiss banks on the Bahnhofstrasse. He's so magnetic, fun, and charming that Edward and I are both leaning towards him, fascinated, by the end of our meal.

When Emmett starts talking about his time in the states, I see Edward's cheeks flush. He's so obviously thinking about the one story that Emmett's not telling.

"Tell me, does your brother still carry around his ninja toys?" Emmett asks, reaching over to lay his hand on Edward's forearm. Edward pauses a second too long, his gaze lingering on the hand on his arm, before responding.

"Jasper was obsessed with ninja action figures," Edward explains to me, before turning back to Emmett. "Nah, he gave that up when he started high school."

"Yeah, boys tend to give up on ninjas when they discover girls," I joke, draining the last of my second bottle of beer. Emmett pulls his hand away from Edward's arm after my comment, and I'm worried that I've made him uncomfortable. "Or other boys! Sometimes boys like other boys, or girls, and..."

Emmett saves me from my rambling.

"Or both?" he says, his eyebrow arching mischievously. I can hear Edward suck in his breath, but my eyes are locked on the Swiss stud to my left.

"Or both," I echo. Edward is blushing, looking down at his beer bottle, but Emmett is watching me-daring me with his eyes. I decide to finally call out the elephant in the room.

"So Emmett," I ask him, "was Edward the first boy you ever kissed?"


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

Oh fuck. My eyes are glued to a spot on the wall behind Bella's head. I can not believe she just asked that question. I mean, it's not like I hadn't been thinking about the possibilities. Thoughts of the three of us in scandalous, sexy positions drift through my brain, and I feel my dick harden. But that stuff is all just in my head, not being thrown in our faces like her question just now.

There's a long, very awkward pause. A clock is ticking somewhere, and I can hear the hum of Emmett's tiny refrigerator from the kitchen. Finally, Bella is the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little bit buzzed. Damn German beer. You guys want another round?" She stands uncomfortably and reaches across the table to pick up our plates and empty bottles.

I jump to my feet, nearly trip over Emmett's knee, and mumble something about helping her while taking the cookie container into the kitchen.

As soon as we are out of earshot, I spin around and hiss, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I just can't get the thought of you two doing … stuff … out of my head. It's kinda hot." Bella ducks her head as she turns away from me to put the dishes in the sink.

"So you aren't turned off by the idea at all?" My dick leaps in my pants at the potential opportunity her answer could bring.

With a slow pivot and from the sink, Bella meets my gaze evenly. "Not at all. Quite the opposite in fact."

She leaves me standing there, mouth gaping, and grabs three beers from the fridge before returning to the tiny dining table. I quickly scramble after her and can't help but notice she scoots her chair closer to mine as she sits.

"So, why don't you tell me all about your, um, experiences with Edward, Emmett? It seems Edward is incapable of speaking at the moment."

"Vell, we were seventeen. I hadn't had much time to experiment then, right? He was the first boy I did … a lot of things with. We kissed, we touched. It's nothing to be, how do you say, ashamed for?" Emmett looks at me with furrowed brow and a frown on his usually grinning face.

Fuck, he thinks I'm ashamed of what we shared.

"No, no, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You're right. I just. I don't know. It's just a lot to think about. I mean, that last night …" I drift off, mind once again flashing to his lips on my cock.

"Ah ja. I was maybe too bold. You didn't act so certain about what we were doing." Emmett is still not quite his confident self and rambles on, "I've done things with lots of men – and women – since then, Edvard. I usually get a much better response than that time." He chuckles to himself, as if remembering.

"No," I nearly shout. I hesitate as his eyes meet mine expectantly, but it's now or never. "I mean, I just felt really bad. You know … that I didn't have the chance to return the favor."


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I think the temperature in here just shot up by ten degrees.

All day we've been flirting, teasing, joking with each other-all three of us-but the air is suddenly charged with something more. I can feel the heat radiating from Edward, still locked in an intense gaze with Emmett.

I glance back and forth between the two of them, watching as Emmett's mouth opens and closes while he tries to find the right words to respond. Edward finally drops his eyes, staring down at the kitchen table, and I can sense his nerves starting to take over.

Somehow, I know that I have a few seconds here where I can intervene, where I can make something happen, but I have to do it now. If I don't, the rest of the evening will unfold somewhat awkwardly, and Edward and I will leave tomorrow. We'll probably never have a chance to do this again. I have a window.

"Well," I start, forcing myself to be the first one to take the leap. "Now you have a chance, Edward," I tell him, reassuring him with a smile before I take another sip of my beer. His head jerks up, and his curious eyes lock with mine.

"Bella, you know I... you know I only love you..." he says, taking my hand underneath the table. I lace my fingers through his and squeeze.

"I know, baby. That's how I know that we can do this. I love you too, and only you, but I just..." I pause, take a deep breath, and gather up my courage. "I just can't stop thinking about you... and Emmett... and what you did. It's so fucking hot, baby, and I think maybe, just this once, since we're here..."

Emmett groans and leans back in his chair, obviously aroused by the turn the conversation has taken. His arm moves beneath the table and I imagine him touching himself, palming his dick to keep it under control.

Edward is still staring at me, a curious expression on his face. "Are you sure, baby? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Completely," I tell him, shifting in my seat. I see Edward start to smile, see him relax as he lets himself get excited about the idea. "Emmett? Do you want to... play? With us?" I ask him.

"Play?" Emmett asks, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles broadly. "Ja, I would love to play. With both of you," he says. He stands and walks to my side of the table, standing behind Edward and me. I can see the outline of his erection straining against his jeans.

"Come to my bedroom?" Emmett asks, his large, warm hand brushing the back of my shoulder. I look at Edward in question, silently confirming that this is what he wants. Emmett's touching him, too, cupping the back of his neck, and Edward is already breathing heavily. I smile at him and he nods, turning to look up at Emmett.

"Yeah," Edward says, "let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

His lips are on mine, and fuck, it's hot. They're warm and slightly rough, much larger than Bella's, and he kisses with more force than she does.

The second we entered his room, Bella got cozy on his bed – I can't believe how eager she is for this – and asked us to kiss.

"Kiss. Please?" She didn't have to beg. Neither of us had hesitated, and now I am lost in his mouth, his tongue, the scruff on his upper lip. Fuck.

There's an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room, and I slowly back toward it, not letting his lips leave my own. When my legs touch the back of the chair, I pause, trailing kisses down his neck so I can look over his shoulder at Bella. I'm not sure why, but I'm waiting for her to run screaming from the room still.

What I see causes me to take a sharp intake of breath. Bella is watching us, eyes clouded with lust, with one hand down the front of her shorts. At some point, she has already unbuttoned and unzipped them, and I can see her hand moving underneath the fabric.

She catches me staring at her hand and when she starts to speak again, Emmett turns toward her as well.

"I want you to show me. Show me what you can do together."

Emmett turns back to me, and I look him in the eye. "Sit," I say, nearly choking on the word. My heart is pounding in my chest, and I can't believe what I'm about to do. I've imagined it hundreds of times, but once this happens, it's happened. There's no changing it.

Emmett holds my gaze, as if wanting to make sure I'm certain, before sitting on the edge of the chair. Maybe he's a little nervous too.

Slowly, I kneel in front of him while pulling my shirt off over my head. I take a deep breath and lean toward him, kissing him on the mouth again. I reach out and grab the corner of his shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal a set of toned abs. Shit. These seven years have definitely been kind.

I break our kiss while he removes his shirt and take one last glance over my shoulder at Bella. She's removed her shirt and is gently massaging her right nipple, left hand still hidden in her pants. Jesus, she's so fucking sexy.

Not entirely willing to take my eyes off of her, I turn back to Emmett and start to move his chair to the side. He understands and helps me, until we are situated so that Bella can see our profile and we can both see her full on. With one last look in her eyes, I turn back to Emmett and trail somewhat rough kisses down his chest. He moans at the contact.

"Scheiße," he cries out, when I tug gently on his nipple with my teeth. "Edvard, that feels amazing."

I make my way down his body and don't stop when I reach the band of his jeans. With one hand on his thigh and my lips still on his stomach, I reach up and unbutton them, then reach my hand inside his boxers. He's just as big as I remember, only this time I'm going to do more than touch.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

God, this is so fucking hot. It's the hottest thing I've ever seen in real life. Edward, my Edward, on his knees in front of another man. And Emmett's not just a man, he's a fucking Swiss god.

My hand moves a little faster in my panties as I watch Edward trail kisses down Emmett's stomach, stopping only to undo his fly and reach inside. He groans, moving his hand up and down, stroking Emmett as he mutters and curses in a mix of German and English.

"Take off his pants, baby," I beg, desperate to see more.

"Ja," Emmett says. "You too? Bitte?," he adds, his eyes fixing on the hand that's working between my legs.

I push my shorts and panties down off my hips and kick them off, tossing them to the side. I lean back against the pillows, settling in again as I watch Edward tug off Emmett's pants and boxers.

I can see Edward having a moment of hesitation when Emmett's thick, uncut cock is finally staring him in the face. He rests his hand on Emmett's thigh, drawing small circles with his thumb, and looks back at me shyly.

"Show me how you touched him, babe. Back then," I prompt him, bending my knee and spreading my legs slightly. I move my fingers back down to my pussy and drag them through the wetness, enjoying the fire in Edward's eyes when he sees how turned on I am.

He turns back to Emmett, wraps his fingers around Emmett's cock, and strokes it gently. Emmett seems torn between watching Edward and watching me; I can't take my eyes away from Edward's hand, stroking and teasing expertly.

It doesn't take long before Emmett's head is thrown back in pleasure, and Edward moves closer to get a better grip.

"Baby, don't you want to taste him?" I ask, circling my clit with two fingers. "I want to watch you suck Emmett's cock."

Edward's brow furrows in concentration as he drops his hand to Emmett's hip.

"Ja, friend, please," Emmett says, reaching out to trace the curve of Edward's neck with his fingers. My boyfriend shudders at his touch, closes his eyes, and presses his lips to the head of Emmett's dick. "Scheiße, ist das geil!"

"Oh God," I moan, watching Edward's head bob tentatively in Emmett's lap. His movements are slow and shallow at first, but quickly pick up speed with Emmett's loud moans of encouragement. It doesn't take long before Emmett's at his breaking point.

"Ja! Edvard! I'm... oh, I am coming!" he cries, threading his fingers through Edward's hair. I expect him to move, to pull away, but he doesn't. He keeps moving, even as Emmett's hips are bucking up against him, and it's so fucking sexy, so hot to watch him do this, that I can't hold off my own orgasm any longer.

"Fuck! Edward!" I cry, straining against my own hand. I try to keep my eyes open, fixed on the gorgeous men in front of me, but my orgasm saps me of the strength to even do that. It takes me a minute to recover, to catch my breath and come back down to earth. When I do-when I open my eyes-Edward is standing at the side of the bed, leaning over me. With Emmett right behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

I swallowed. I swallowed it all and it wasn't … bad. Judging by how hard my cock is right now, it was actually really hot.

As soon as Emmett comes, he points toward the bed, so I look over just in time to see Bella, two fingers deep in her pussy and another on her clit, riding out her own orgasm with her eyes closed, soft moans escaping through her lips.

I stand, grab Emmett by the hand to pull him along with me, and waste no time getting over to the bed. Her eyes are still closed, so I lean over her body, wanting to surprise her with a kiss. Just as I'm about to make contact, she opens her eyes and startles slightly.

"Did you come baby?" I run a finger from the side of her neck, down between her breasts and further south all the way to her clit. I stroke it softly, and she moans, arching into my hand.

"Was watching us too much for you? You got off on that, didn't you?" Emboldened by the night's actions thus far, I take off my pants and underwear before climbing on to the bed between her legs, then motion for Emmett to join us. He sits gently, then lies down and props himself up on his side next to Bella.

At this point, we are all three completely naked and Bella seems mesmerized, looking back and forth between our bodies. I wait for her to look back at my face, then kiss her, hard, like Emmett did me at first. She responds instantly, pulling my tongue into her mouth and starting the comfortable cadence of our kissing.

After a second, I pull back and whisper, "Baby, don't you want to taste Emmett's mouth too? Kiss him. For me."

Slowly, Bella turns toward him, and he's already leaning in. Their lips meet and it's a few seconds before she opens to him, letting his tongue in to explore. I groan and reach down to stroke myself a few times. They continue their kiss, so I lean forward and take Bella's right nipple in my mouth. I suck softly at first, then bite gently like I did with Emmett's earlier. She moans and arches into my mouth, but I've already moved on to her left breast. Still stroking myself, I rub the head of my cock along her entrance. Fuck, she's so wet. Ready. Anticipating.

I enter her slowly, then train my eyes on their kisses. I pull back, then slam into her once, hard enough that they stop what they're doing and both inhale sharply.

"Fuck, Edward. That feels so fucking good," Bella whines. Emmett shifts slightly and before I know it, he's kissing me, with the same insistent kisses as before. I can't help but keep pace with his kisses by fucking Bella harder, rougher.

"Shit," I break away from him to find her gaze, make sure she's okay, but she's got her head thrown back against the bed, moaning and whispering my name over and over.

I slow a bit just in case it's too much for her, and realize Emmett has moved further down the bed. His face is now fairly even with what Bella and I are doing, and I can't figure out where he's going, when all of a sudden, I feel his hand firmly on my ass, massaging. Groping my butt cheek.

Since I can no longer see Emmett's face, I lean forward to kiss Bella again. She grabs the back of my head in her hands for a few seconds, but is quickly overcome by sensation and slides a hand back down her body to touch herself.

From somewhere beside us, I hear a drawer open and close, then the click of a bottle being opened. I don't want to stop kissing Bella, so I don't look away and I'm taken by surprise when I feel Emmett's hand grip my ass again, more insistent this time. Slowly, that hand makes its way closer to my entrance, and I feel his finger push very gently inside me.

"Oh fuck, Emmett." I clench my eyes shut, pressing my forehead against Bella's and so totally aware of the finger in my ass that I can hardly concentrate on fucking her.

"Do you like that, Edvard? Do you want more?" Emmett whispers in my ear, thick with his accent. I freeze; if he says one more thing, I know I'll come.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

Edward stills inside of me, just stops moving, and drops his forehead against mine. I can feel his body tense and his arms quiver as he holds himself over me.

"Oh fuck, Emmett," he groans. I blink, looking over to our host, and find him propped up on his side next to us, his left arm behind Edward and a bottle of lube in his right hand. Lube?

"Do you like that Edvard?" Emmett asks. "Do you want more?"

Edward doesn't answer, just groans and writhes against me. It dawns on me exactly what Emmett's doing with his hand, and just the thought of it makes me impossibly hotter.

"Fuck, Emmett, are you touching him?" I ask, reaching up to grip Edward's shoulder.

"Ja," he says, and Edward groans again.

"Does it feel good baby?" I prod, tilting my head up to kiss his lips, his chin, his cheeks.

"Oh, Bella," he gasps, pulling back slowly. "It feels fucking amazing," he says, finally thrusting into me again. He picks up the rhythm quickly, building back up to a fast pace.

I can't tear my eyes away from his face, watching the pleasure wash over him. I've never seen him this lost in sensation, this open and exposed and turned on. I press my fingers between us, rubbing both sides of my clit, and feel my stomach start to tighten.

"I love it... watching you with him... fuck," I moan, clinging tightly to Edward with my free hand. "I'm gonna come," I warn him, my breath coming faster.

"Come, baby, I want to feel you," Edward begs. Emmett drops the bottle of lube and he slides his free hand under my neck, squeezing me gently. It's too much, knowing he's touching both of us, knowing how much Edward loves this. I scream and clench, bucking wildly against Edward as my orgasm rocks through my body.

"Oh Jesus, oh fuck," he swears, fucking me through it, pushing into me faster. "Emmett, please," he whines, and I feel the warm hand disappear from the back of my neck. Emmett cups Edward's chin, tilts his head back, and kisses him roughly. Their tongues and teeth are clashing together, right in front of me, and I can hear Edward's low whimper as he lets go. He's pulsing inside of me, coming, and I can see Emmett's arm still moving, still working him through it.

When Emmett pulls his lips away, he drops down to kiss me sweetly before collapsing at my side. Edward is panting, coming down, and I can feel his cock softening inside of me. He drops his forehead to mine again and kisses me sweetly. He smiles down at me, his eyes sparkling before he speaks.

"Wow."


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

"Wow." I've just sucked, fucked, and had my ass fingered. Surely no one expects me to say anything more coherent than wow.

"Wow is right," Bella whispers.

I collapse on top of her to catch my breath, but she wiggles uncomfortably beneath me, so I slide onto my back to my right, realizing all too late that Emmett is there.

Well. This is a nice, cozy Edward sandwich. I mean, I've had his dick in my mouth and he's had his fingers in my butt, so I guess I should calm down. But we're all … naked. And sated.

Fuck it. I relax into the pillow and let my shoulder fall back on Emmett's chest, while my other hand softly strokes Bella's thigh.

It's silent for a few minutes. I'm close to passing out – the warm fuzziness of the beer at dinner is long gone but all of the fucking has worn me out – when there is movement on both sides of me. Bella and Emmett both stand up from opposite sides of the bed and turn toward the door, then freeze, looking at each other like deer caught in headlights.

"Go ahead," Bella says, while trying to cover herself with her hands and squeezing her legs together. She glances around at the floor, I assume for her clothes.

"No, the lady is first." Emmett is gesturing toward the hallway with one hand and holding the other down by his side. My head is cloudy with near-sleep and I'm trying to figure out where they're both in such a hurry to get to, when I realize. Clean up. One bathroom. Right.

Bella turns toward the chair that we pulled to the center of the room, hastily grabs a shirt from the floor, and scurries down the hall. After just a few seconds, I hear the bathroom door slam, and watch as Emmett pulls on a pair of boxers before leaving the room as well.

I close my eyes, thinking about all we've just done, wondering if Bella is okay. I mean, she seemed to be more than all right a few minutes ago, but is she really okay? I'm totally okay … I think. There's nothing not to be okay about, right? Right.

The sound of running water drifts in softly from the bathroom, and then I hear more of the same sound, only louder. Kitchen sink. Emmett.

The water stops and the bathroom door opens, then there are two sets of footsteps coming down the hall again. Bella pauses in the doorway and looks at me shyly.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I ask sleepily.

"Um. Well, are you – are you coming to bed?"

Oh. Oh. I'm nearly sound asleep smack in the center of Emmett's bed. Obviously, Bella and I should be sleeping in the guest room. I'm sliding to the side of the bed and swinging my legs over the side, when I see Emmett over Bella's shoulder, gently nudging her back into the room.

He makes eye contact with me as she walks forward and speaks for the first time since our encounter.

"Stay. Nothing to have shame for, right?" He gives me his twinkly-eyed adorable grin, and I smile back at him.

"Right Em. No shame."

They each resume their spots in the bed. It's strange at first, but we all eventually get comfortable. I'm listening to the even sounds of their breathing, when I remember that Emmett put on boxers and Bella is wearing my tee shirt. That leaves me the only one still completely nude.

Well, that must mean I'm definitely okay with this, I think, and drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

"Guten morgen, sleeping heads!" Emmett coos, poking his head through the doorway. I blink my eyes slowly, confused and sleepy, and lift my head from Edward's chest.

Oh, yeah. We're in Emmett's bed. Because we had a fucking threesome last night. He grins at me from the doorway and I tug my shirt down, fruitlessly trying to cover my ass.

Edward groans and rolls over on top of me, burying his face in my neck.

"Your train will be leaving in two hours," Emmett reminds us. "Unless you are wanting to stay another night?" he teases, winking before he walks away. He knows that our schedule is tight; it's our last day in Europe and we have to make the ten o'clock train to Paris if we're going to have enough time to catch our flight back to Chicago.

"C'mon, baby, get up," I prod Edward, pushing him off me. He's still naked, and his morning wood is starting to press against my thigh.

"Sleepy," he mumbles, trying to burrow under the covers.

"No more sleeping," I argue, yanking the covers off and exposing him to the air. "Hey, look at me," I demand, poking him in the ribs.

"Hi," he says, rolling on his side to look at me, a shy smile on his face.

"Hi. How are you feeling about... you know. The stuff?" I ask, reaching out to drag my fingers across the stubble that grew in overnight.

"Uh, you mean, last night?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod in encouragement, needing to hear him say that he's okay. That he's not freaked out, that he didn't feel like I pressured him into it. His wide grin tells me everything I need to know. "I'm feeling pretty fucking good. How about you?"

"Okay," I giggle, as he leans in to cover my face with kisses. "Okay! I just wanted to make sure you're not, like, freaking out. Or leaving me for the hot, bi, Swiss man in the kitchen."

"Bella," he scoffs. "Please. Last night was just... an adventure. You're it for me-you know that, right? You're everything-my best friend, my girl, my partner in crime. Last night was awesome, and I'm not gonna deny that it was really fucking hot, but it was hot because we did it together."

His sweet words make me grin like an idiot, and I bury my face in his neck to hide. "You're it for me, too," I tell him, kissing his shoulder before I scoot away from him.

Emmett is gracious and makes us feel at ease; he serves us some freshly baked rolls for breakfast, along with rich, strong coffee from a French press. We had planned on taking a taxi to the train station, but Emmett won't hear of it. He insists on driving us in his little BMW.

When we get to the station, he parks and walks inside with us, carrying my pack while Edward carries his own. He's in no hurry to leave, following us to our platform and making small talk while we wait. When our train pulls in and passengers start to get off, he pulls me in for a hug.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Bella," he says, lifting me up off my feet. "It was so nice to meet you."

"You too, Emmett," I tell him honestly, suddenly feeling kind of sad to leave him. He's been so kind to us, and he hasn't made me feel awkward at all. It strikes me that he's probably the perfect person to have a threesome with; he's sexy, sweet, but light-hearted enough that things don't feel serious or heavy.

"Edvard," he says, pulling Edward into our hug. "I didn't know how much I missed you until you were here, friend, and now you are going! Maybe I will have to come to visit you both in Chicago sometime."

Edward pats Emmett on the back before stepping away, looking at me nervously.

"We'd love it if you come visit, Em, and I know my family wants to see you again. It's just that, uh..." he stammers, his cheeks flushing red again. "Well, you know... uh, it's like that saying, you know? What happens in Zurich..."

"Can easily happen in Chicago, too!" I interrupt, winking at Emmett. He grins at me, winking back, and I take my backpack from him. "Time to go, baby," I tell Edward, lacing my fingers through his. I pull him forward onto the train, ignoring the dazed expression on his face. We get settled in our seats and wave to Emmett from the window, watching as he walks away, back to his normal life.

Edward's still dazed, still staring at me in shock.

"What?" I ask, leaning in for a kiss.

"Nothing," he says, a smile creeping over his face. "I just think I might be the luckiest man alive."

DAS ENDE

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I told you it was short and sweet. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>

**I can neither confirm nor deny rumors that SingleStrand and I are working on another collab featuring hot, bi, Swiss Emmett. *coughit'stotallytruethoughcough* Just keep your ear to the ground (aka follow sadtomatoFF and SingleStrand on twitter) and/or keep us on author alert! xoxo**


End file.
